


The Special Date

by onedirectionymcmb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Mpreg, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectionymcmb/pseuds/onedirectionymcmb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of the prompt by the lovely anon! -Zouis!! Zayn proposes to Louis on a special date!! :) :) xxxxxxxxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Special Date

Louis held on firmly to Zayn’s hand as Zayn guided him to where ever the Bradford boy was taking him. Louis couldn’t see anything since he has a blindfold on and it was dark out.

"Zayn? Where are we going?" Louis asked. He felt Zayn shuffle and that they came to a stop. He felt Zayn go behind him and untie the blindfold. Zayn lowered the blindfold and his sight was filled with candles glowing, lights hung around, and a small gazebo.

Louis stared in awe. The sight was beautiful. The place was oddly familiar to him. Then he remembered. It was the place where Zayn asked him out, where they shared their first kiss, their first dance. Most of their firsts happened right there.

"Z-Zayn what are we doing here?" Louis questioned, looking over to his boyfriend of three years. Zayn smiled and took Louis’ hand in his. He lead the smaller boy into the gazebo and turned to him.

"Louis William Tomlinson. I love you, with all of my heart. I dunno what I would do without you in my life and you as my boyfriend makes it better. I want to spend every minute of my life with you. I love being in One Direction with you and the lads but I love you the most. If One Direction were to split, I would stay by you and be with you. Lou, I love you. I love how your smaller then me. I love how you can’t cook. I love how you make me feel. Louis, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.." He paused, getting on one knee with a small velvet black box in his hand. He opened it and a small golden band was inside it. The ring was covered in diamonds but the biggest had an engraved ‘L’ on it.

"Louis William Tomlinson, will you do me the honor of marrying me and being my husband?" Zayn asked. Louis smiled with tears sliding down his cheeks. He nodded with a smile.

"Yes! I will marry you!" He exclaimed. Zayn slipped the ring on Louis’ smaller finger and went to kiss him. The kiss was filled with more passion then before. Zayn brought Louis close and Louis wrapped his arms around the taller male’s neck. Zayn twirled Louis in the air and they kissed again.

Music began to play around them and Louis saw Niall, Liam, and Harry standing off by a sound system. A slow dance started and Zayn placed his hands on Louis’ small waist and Louis kept his arms looped around his now fiancée’s neck.

They started to dance and Louis placed his head on Zayn’s shoulder. “Zayn?" Louis whispered. Zayn made a sound in his throat so Louis knew he was listening.

"C-Can I take your last name?" Louis asked. Zayn looked at him with more love. “Of course boo! I would love you being Louis Malik." Zayn replied. Louis smiled and leaned up kissing Zayn once again.

~6 months later~

Louis stood in front of the mirror looking at himself again. He was wearing black dress pants, a white button up shirt that the sleeves went to his elbows, black suspenders, and his hair feathery and swooped to the side.

Today was his and Zayn’s wedding day. He couldn’t believe the day as come that he was going to marry the man he loved. And well take his last name. In a few minutes he would be Louis Malik married to Zayn Malik.

"Louis.. hun their ready." Troy Austin, Louis’ biological father stated. Louis looked to his father and nodded. Troy walked over to Louis and smiled. “I never thought I would have to be giving away my son. I’m so proud of you. For everything you’ve done. I love you. Now let’s go get you married." Troy stated again. He walked to Louis and kissed his son gently on the head. Louis threw his arms around Troy. Troy hugged back.

They were cut off by the music starting. Louis and Troy looked at each other and Louis placed his hand gently on Troy’s bicep. Troy lead Louis out of the room and into the room where everyone was. There were people on each side of the walkway.

Louis took a deep breath, he felt like his was going to fall or puke. He looked over to Zayn and locked his gaze with him. Louis then felt more confident. He walked more boldly. Soon he was taking Zayn’s hand and was standing in front of the pastor.

Louis looked through the side of his eye. His mother had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. His little sisters all smiling. Liam stood by Zayn since he was the best man and Niall by Liam. Harry was standing by Louis and so was Eleanor. (Yes Eleanor and Louis are friends.)

They both read through their vows and they both slipped the rings on each other’s ring fingers. Louis was lost in Zayn’s eyes. He said ‘I Do’ when he was suppose to and he watched Zayn as he did. Zayn soon leaned down and captured Louis’ lip[s in his for a kiss.

There was applause around them. When they broke apart they smiled at each other again. “I love you Louis Tomlinson or should I say Louis Malik." Zayn whispered.

"I love you too Zayn Malik." Louis said as Zayn connected their lips again.

~4 years later~

Zayn and Louis Malik sat quietly in the grass. They watched 3 year old Aidan ran laughing and giggling around the back yard. Three years before Louis had giving birth to their little bundle of joy and the couple couldn’t of been happier. Aidan Edward Malik was born on September 13, the same day as his Uncle Niall. He has tanned skin, dark brown hair, and Louis’ ocean blue eyes.

Zayn got up and ran after the little boy. Aidan giggled as Zayn picked him up and threw him in the air. He caught the boy and began to let the boy act like an airplane.

"Daddy! Look at me! I’m a airplane!" Aidan exclaimed, through giggles at Louis. Louis smiled and got up. Walking over to Zayn and Aidan. Zayn had put the giggling child on his hip and looked at Louis.

With his free hand, Zayn grabbed Louis and brought him close. Louis leaned his head against Zayn’s shoulder.

"I love you Louis." Zayn stated kissing Louis’ forehead.

"I love you too Zayn." Louis whispered as Zayn pressed a gentle but passionate kiss on his lips.

"Papa! Don’t eat daddy!" Aidan screamed. Aidan hit Zayn on the shoulder and glared. Louis laughed against Zayn’s lips. They broke apart and looked at Aidan. He had his arms crossed and was glaring.

"Thank you Aidan! You saved me!" Louis joked. The small child smiled and hugged Louis. Zayn rolled his eyes and kissed Louis one more time.

"I love you guys.." Louis whispered, leaning his head on Zayn’s chest. Aidan placed a sloppy kiss on both Zayn and Louis’ cheeks. Both smiling widely at their kid.

**Author's Note:**

> I can tell you now I have no clue where have of this came from. Well here you go! Hope you love it! xx -R


End file.
